Hate that i love you
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: self explanitory


**Hate that I love you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

She couldn't believe how much she loved him. He was a boy, for zero's sake. She couldn't _stand_ him. Couldn't stand that he made her smile like he did with almost everything he did. Why couldn't she hate him for even a second? Even after they fought…

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)_

_Can't remember what you did_

She wouldn't leave him alone even when she wasn't there with him… She angered him to the point that he felt like his 12-year-old mind would bust open. Because she would look at him with those big green eyes, filled with hurt-even if she tried to hide it, and then, all of the sudden, he forgot the reason that they started fighting in the first place- and making him feel guilty

_But I hate it..._

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long that's wrong_

She hated it… he knew exactly what to say to break her down- or build her up. She hugged her legs to her body, before getting up.

_But I hate it..._

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

He loathed it. She knew the exact buttons to press to get him mad- or hurt him- or make him happy. He got up and walked outside the arctic base.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

She hated that she loved him… couldn't stand that she needed him. Hated it…. But she couldn't let it go. Not now, not ever.

_You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one makes me laugh_

She had to know the power that she had. She was the only one that could make him laugh.

_Said it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I... love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

It wasn't fair… he had to know the effect that he had on her. It was impossible for him not to… right? She… she loved him with more emotion than possible for a normal 12 year old girl. It was just not right.

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

He hated that he loved her. Couldn't stand that he needed her. He hated that he cared so much about a girl who hated his guts… could someone tell him how that was even fair? He just couldn't let it go… but he hated her for it.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

Maybe when she got older, his magic wouldn't affect her, and his smile wouldn't make her week.

But no one in the world knew them better than each other, so they probably wouldn't change….

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_Yeah... Oh..._

_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)_

_That's how much I need you (oh..)_

_That's how much I love you (oh..)_

_As much as I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so…. So... _

**Epilogue**

They ran into each other at the moon base. "Fanny," he muttered.

"Patton." She snapped back. She turned back around and left.

Rachel sighed. This was getting depressing. She was gonna have to get them together.

'Hm…' she thought… 'Maybe Sector V will help me with this…. Maybe… I can get them through a bet or something…'

She wanted her friends to be happy.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA… sad song… I know I shouldn't laugh. Can you guys guess what this is? **__Bet__** you can't… hahaha! AOP signing out! Reviews make me happy!**_


End file.
